This study examines if chronic deprenyl and/or vitamin E delays the requirement for levodopa therapy in Parkinson's disease. Secondary response variables include cerebrospinal fluid, neurochemical parameters, and monoamine metabolites as a measure of central dopaminergic neurotransmission.